This invention is directed to a method and apparatus for training expectant parents in the care and handling of a newborn infant. It is well known that expectant parents often experience anxiety about the way to care for and handle their newborn infant, particularly parents who are expecting their first child. Classes, books, and advice by family members are available for communicating the information to the parents. Expectant parents may even handle real babies to gain experience in handling their own. However, these classes, books, and family members often have the disadvantage of that information is communicated solely in verbal fashion, either orally or written. Also, the need for training extends past the birth of the infant. Many mothers, particularly teenage mothers, may not, after the baby is born, recall the advice provided by classes, books, and family members, nor might they have the time, patience, and sophistication needed to diagnose particular problems or crises by carefully reading through the detailed books on infant care written by well-known experts such as Dr. Spock. Furthermore, because the expectant parents lack the proper experience in handling newborns, the handling of a live baby may present certain dangers and safety risks to the baby. Stuffed animals may be used in training classes to simulate the handling of live babies. Also, lifelike training dolls have been proposed for instructing expectant mothers in the handling of their newborns in, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,351. However, these stuffed animals and training dolls do not provide means for guiding the parents in the care and handling of the infant. Consequently, there exists an ongoing need for providing expectant parents with both instruction and actual "hands on" experience in handling a baby both before and after the arrival of their own.